


Make it Mine

by yehwellwhatever



Series: iTunes meme [2]
Category: The Anthemic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal doesn't know how Andy can sleep.</p><p>Thanks to mellowdee and mmmfelicious for the beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Make It Mine by Jason Mraz.

Neal wakes up breathing heavily. The rest of the bus is silent; the only sound heard is the breathing from the other guys. Neal doesn't know how Andy can sleep right now. 

Not after what Andy told him. It's changed Neal's life; pretty much turned it upside down. Did Andy really tell him that he loved him? And not just as friends? 

Neal doesn't really know what to do with that information. Andy _knows_ how Neal feels; if he's just toying with him, if he's not serious, this will break Neal. For now though, Neal will choose to believe that Andy wouldn't do that to him. They've been close for way too long for Andy to do that to him. 

Come morning, he will make sure that things will go the way he wants them to.

**The End**


End file.
